Agumon X Pikachu
by Wlad
Summary: Um malandro arma uma luta entre Pikachu e Agumon. Fanfic escrita em 2004.


**AGUMON X PIKACHU**

Ash e seus amigos caminhavam pela cidade, quando uma pessoa desconhecida sugeriu ao treinador Pokemon uma novidade.

- Uma insígnia que ninguém tem? - disse surpreso o garoto.

- É, uma insígnia Digimon! Eu te mostro onde consegui-la.- diz o sujeito.

Estranhando o caminho indicado, mas mesmo assim indo, o grupo chega ao andar de um prédio residencial e toca a campainha de uma porta.

Logo Tai abre a porta e Ash indaga:

- Por favor, aqui é Ginásio Pokemon?

Tai:

- Ginásio Pokemon? O que é isso?

O treinador, vendo o que Tai carrega no pescoço, diz:

- Ei! Essa é a insígnia Digimon? Eu desafio seu Pokemon para uma luta.

Neste momento Agumon, que está fazendo uma visita ao seu dono aparece na sala.

- O que está havendo Tai?

Ash e Pikachu ficam surpresos.

Tai olha para Pikachu e Ash para Agumon e falam:

- Que (Pokemon/Digimon) estranho!

Os garotos pegam seus aparelhos de identificação.

- Pokemon desconhecido- diz o de Ash.

- Digimon desconhecido- diz o de Tai.

Ash empolga-se:

- É mesmo desconhecido! Isto significa que se vencer serei o primeiro a ter uma insígnia Digimon! - ele aponta Agumon - Eu o desafio!

Tai:

- Ah, é? Se quer tanto assim, então vamos lutar no play ground do prédio.

Logo todos já estão lá embaixo.

Pikachu e Agumon estão um encarando o outro.

- Pikachu. - diz o próprio.

- Vamos lá, Pikachú. Eu escolho você!

O Pokemon avança na direção do Digimon e salta por cima dele, mas Agumon ataca:

- Bafo de Pimenta!

Uma pequena bola de fogo lança-se contra o pequeno Pikachu, deixando-o deveras torrado.

- Pikachu! - grita ele em dores.

Ash:

- Pikachu! Levante-se! Use o choque do trovão!

O bichinho levanta-se e grita:

- Piiikachuuuuuuuuuu!

Raios começam a emanar do pequeno corpo e avançam, eletrocutando Agumon de forma a aparecer seu esqueleto.

- De novo, Pikachu! - insiste Ash.

- Pikachuuuuuuuuuuu! - ataca novamente atingindo o oponente.

Vendo seu Digimon perdendo, Tai grita:

- Agumon! Diginvolva!

- Mas Tai, aqui não dá! - reclama Agumon.

- Você quer perder, Agumon? - pergunta Tai irado.

- Tá bom. - concorda Agumon, quando um brilho toma conta dele em seu redor - Agumon Diginvolve para... Greymon! - disse o Digimon, que agora está encurvado no play ground, pois sua cabeça é mais alta que o teto.

- Pikaaaa! - diz, o bichinho estupefato com o tamanho do outro.

- Não tema, Pikachu! Eu sei que você pode vencer!

O corajoso Pokemon começa a dar voltas em torno do Greymon, que pelo tamanho não pode mover-se direito.

- Bola de fogo! - diz o Digimon, atirando sua magia, mas errando o alvo que é muito rápido.

Pikachu aproveita-se e ataca:

- Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Greymon pelo choque que leva, bate com a cabeça fortemente contra o teto, sacudindo o apartamento de cima, onde um homem assistia TV sentado no sofá e ele reclama:

- Caramba! Estes moleques jogando bola estão cada vez mais fortes! Não sei como o Japão não ganha nunca uma Copa do Mundo!

Neste momento Greymon volta a levar um choque e esbarrar no teto.

O homem fica irritado e, buscando uma vassoura, começa a cutucar o chão.

- Vamos parar com essa zona aí! - berra.

Embaixo Tai inconformado, diz:

- Greymon! Diginvolva mais!

- Mais? - diz Ash surpreso.

- Greymon superdiginvolve para ... Metalgreymon! - diz o Digimon, tornando-se mais alto ainda, arrombando o teto, mostrando sua cabeça nada bonita para o homem em cima, que fica pasmo.

- Me desculpe por entrar sem pedir licença. - diz a voz grave e áspera do Digimon.

O homem engole em seco:

- Tem problema não! Esteja a vontade! - diz morrendo de medo e desmaiando.

Com a cabeça no apartamento de cima o Digimon reclama:

- Tai, não posso ver nada aí embaixo!

- Não faz mal, Metal Greymon! Eu guio você! - diz logo dando uma dica- Ele está à sua esquerda!

O Digimon enorme vira-se e atira:

- Megatiro!

Dois mísseis são disparados pelo Digimon, na direção de Pikachu, porém ele foge e por acaso o próprio Tai estava nesta direção, acabando por ser carregado por um dos mísseis janela afora.

Ash surpreende-se, com o que Pikachu armou.

Repentinamente o Digimon brilha e tornar-se Koromon.

- Cadê o Tai? - pergunta ele - Por que eu regredi?

Ash não sabe o que dizer:

- Acho que ele deu uma saída.

- E já voltei! - diz Tai todo queimado, irritado, voltando para o play ground.

- Tai, eu acho que perdi.

- O que? Koromon! Diginvolva para Wargreymon e ataque!

- Mas Tai... - reclama Koromon.

- Ei! Seu Poke... quer dizer Digimon admitiu a derrota, eu já venci! - reclama Ash.

Tai:

- Nunca!

Ash:

- Me passa essa insígnia logo. - diz o treinador, puxando o brasão do pescoço de Tai.

- Me devolve isso! - diz Tai, dando um soco em Ash, o qual revida e ambos começam a brigar, rolando pelo chão.

Koromon e Pikachu ficam ali sentados, observando os dois brigarem.

- Vai Tai, eu sei que você pode vencer! - torce o Digimon.

- Pika! Pika! - também o Pokemon torce para Ash.

E passam o resto do dia ali, assistindo os donos brigarem, e assim Misty até trouxe uns saquinhos de pipoca para acompanhar.

* Quem era o homem que falou com Ash? Sei lá, algum fã de Monster Rancher


End file.
